


Reginald

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [3]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reginald

.

“What’s that?”

“That is a rabbit Bodie, a mammal in the family Leporidae–”

“Smart-arse. I meant what’s it doing in your flat?”

“ _His_ name is Reginald. Think it suits him.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’m Army, to me a rabbit is a good dinner. I’m not in the habit of naming dinner.”

“Please, not in front of Reginald.”

“Right. I wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“He belongs to the Carters upstairs. They’re on holiday for a couple of days and asked if I’d take him in. He’s no trouble.”

“Still say he’d look good in a pot with some potatoes, carrots and—”

“Bodie!”

“What are you doing?’

“What’s it look like I’m doing, I’m picking him up. He likes it if you rub him behind the ears, like this. And look. If you lay him on his back, and scratch his tummy really gently like this, in slow spirals—”

“…”

“—just like this, low down, it’s like he’s hypnotized.”

“Put the rabbit down Ray.”

“Why?”

“I want to see if you can hypnotize me.”

.


End file.
